eight years
by collierider12
Summary: Ron looks for the answer to a question he has asked himself for a long time, and with the help of a certain pokemon, might just be able to find out the answer.


_Hey guys, sorry if this story seems rushed, I had to go through multiple versions to get this one out. In the meantime, like I said, I'm sorry I didn't get anything out this month. I was busy trying to create the right version of this, but in the wake of losing so much time, I had to put together what I could in the best way I could possible, so, without further ado, here is the story I've been working on._

Jared and his Lucario sat across from me as I watched TV. Jared sat cross legged as to try and hide the obvious boner in his pants. And his Lucario, Maria, also sat cross legged to try and hide the obvious smell of heat in the air. I took one look to my right and saw the look of urgency in my roommates eyes.  
I sighed. "Just go." I said.  
Jared grabbed his Lucario's hand and made they made a run for his room, closing and locking the door. I let out  
another sigh. Jared and his Lucario had a special relationship not a lot of trainers had with their pokemon. It's mainly known as pokephilia. Pretty illegal here in the kalos region, but they didn't really care. Personally, I should have ratted them out years ago. But for some reason, I just don't have the heart too. I know it's the right thing to do, but I just can't bear to see Jared breakdown because I had the police take away the love of his life.  
I'll always remember the first time I had stumbled into their activities.  
I had been living with Jared as my roommate for about 3 weeks when it happened. I had to work late and had gotten back to the house at around 2 o' clock in the morning, and I was dead tired. However though, I still had one thing I had to do. Sometime around my work, I got a call from Jared's boss, he apparently couldn't reach Jared so he had contacted me to tell him that his project had been moved back a week. Jared worked as a car designer, but was stingy with the money he made, unless it was something for Maria, then he was glad to blow it.  
I walked up to Jared's room and opened the door slightly, Maria usually slept with him, so I didn't want to wake her up. A small portion of light came over Jared's bed, and the sounds of moans filled my ears. The covers of Jared's bed kept moving back and forth. I put two and two together almost instantly. I must have made a gasp or something. Because the next thing I knew, Jared was staring right at me with horror in his eyes, Maria was just the same. For a minute no one made a sound. Jared told me to wait outside for a moment. A few moments later and he came out fully clothed, luckily. Jared started begging that I keep this a secret. He put his hands on my shoulder and pleaded that I told no one, he even would have bribed me to do it. It was then I saw the fear in his eyes, the fear of losing Maria. I eventually got him to stop shaking me. I also promised to not tell anyone, without the bribing. Jared thanked me almost a thousand times before he left me alone. For the past few years I've known about their relationship, but rather tell on them, I've actually grown curious. What exactly was it that he saw in Maria, coming from someone who doesn't even own a pokemon, she just seems like any average Lucario, then again, maybe that was my problem, I never OWNED a pokemon for myself.  
Growing up, my mom was a bit of a Germaphobe. So anything that had dirt on it practically gave her a heart attack, heck, if I came in without wiping my shoes, I was grounded from a week of television. So as you can tell, a pokemon was a huge no-no from my mother. my father on the other hand thought it would have been a nice idea, but that was one fight he could never win between my mother.  
But, thinking about it now, I'm a grown 34 year-old man, living in a decent 3 room apartment. So what is stopping me from owning a Pokemon of my own? It would be a nice thing to experiment with. But the question was, what pokemon would I get?  
For a while I sat mulling over what type of pokemon to get.  
Gardevoir? Nah, too easy.  
Lopunny? I want to have an actual relationship.  
Bellossom? Peh, way too small.  
It wasn't until I heard a door opening did I realize almost an hour had gone by. He sure does take his time doesn't he.  
Jared took his seat right next to me and let out a relaxed sigh.  
"Where's Maria?" I asked  
"She's taking a nap, what have you been up to while we were gone?" He asked.  
"What makes you think I've been up to something?" I asked.  
"You hardly spend 10 minutes sitting around doing something, clearly you've been thinking about something." He replied.  
This was true, I never really like doing one thing for too long, so whenever I sat in one area, even for half an hour, it was a dead give-away that I was in deep thought.  
"I was thinking about something." I replied.  
"Which is?" He asked curious.  
"Well, I was thinking about getting a... Well, about getting a..."  
"A what?" Jared asked.  
"Well, a, you know, poke...mon." I replied, trying to avoid eye contact.  
Jared looked at me for a second before grinning. "And WHY would you be planning on getting a pokemon?" He asked, devishly smiling.  
I let out an annoyed sigh. "Just to experiment with..." I mumbled.  
I heard Jared laughing for a second. "What's so funny?" I asked.  
"Sorry." He chuckled. "It's just, you were the last person on earth I would expect to get into pokephilia." He replied.  
"I'm not, I just want to try something out." I replied.  
Jared eventually stopped laughing and got serious. "I hope you know how long it will take to get to where we are." He replied.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Me and Maria's relationship didn't just pop from thin air, we were best friends for years before we stepped up our relationship, Pokemon have the same understandings of relationships that we do, so if you get a pokemon, don't expect to be so quick to rush it." He replied.  
I thought about how much time it would take to get up to Jared's relationship, probably longer. "Well, it's not that I'm completely busy, so I probably have time for raising a pokemon." I replied.  
"It's not about how much time you have for a pokemon, it's about how long it will take, pokemon have different personalities, for all we know, the pokemon you get might not even accept you as an owner." Jared replied.  
I was about to say something when I realized he had a point. "So, you're saying I shouldn't get a pokemon?" I asked.  
"Well... No, but I'm just saying, don't expect everything to go the way you expect." He replied.

I didn't decide to officially adopt a pokemon until about 2 days later. Considering it was my day off, I decided it would have been perfect to get to know my new pokemon. As I stepped in, I was greeted by a brown-haired woman. I explained that I wanted to adopt a pokemon (not telling her the real reason.) and she handed me a book of pokemon up for adoption. I browsed through the pokemon available. Snorunt, Umbreon, charmander, aurorus? None of these really popped out to me. As I poked through the book, the bell that hanged above the door rang. I turned around and saw a man bringing in a lilligant.  
I heard the woman sigh. "Another one?" She asked.  
"Yep." The man replied.  
"Come on Lilly, were trying to help you find a home, can you please stop being so stubborn?" The girl at the counter asked.  
The lilligant replied by letting out a huff and turning her head Way from her.  
"Who's she?" I asked.  
"Lilly, she's a stubborn one, she doesn't really get along with pokemon... Or humans." She replied.  
I looked back at the Lilligant, she didn't really seem that bad. I knew it was crazy, but maybe I could find a way through her stubbornness. "Well... If no one has her reserved, I could probably take her in." I offered.  
The man and the woman looked at each other for a moment with a look of doubt. "Uh, sir, when we say she's "stubborn", we mean STUBBORN." She replied.  
"Well, I'm pretty persistent, maybe I can have a crack at her." I replied.  
The woman let out a sigh. "Well, If you want to give it a shot, I guess I can't stop you." She replied.  
The woman gave me some papers to sign, after a few initials, and a paid of fee. I was eventually given the lilligant named Lilly.  
After we got out of the adoption center, I got on my knees to face the Lilligant, who didn't really seem enthralled to see me.  
"Hi Lilly, my name is Ron. I know I might not seem like the owner you probably would like to have, but i assure you, I can be your best friend if you let me try, so what do you say?" I asked, holding out my hand. The lilligant crossed her arms and turned her back. I sighed. "You're going to be doing that a lot aren't you?" I asked.  
"Lilli..." Was all she replied with.  
I just rolled my eyes. "Well, it's about a 15 minute walk from here to my house, so we should probably get going." I informed.  
While Lilly did walk with me back to my house, she really didn't talk much, or look at me. Eventually we got back to my apartment, where we got greeted by Jared and Maria.  
"Hey, so you really did get a pokemon." He cheered. "So what's your name, sweetie?" Jared asked Lilly.  
Lily turned to the sighed and didn't reply.  
"Her name is Lilly, she's kind of stubborn." I replied.  
Jared and Maria looked at each other. "Uh, are you sure you can handle this one?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well, do you think having a stubborn Lilligant is really good for a relationship?" He asked.  
"I'm sure I can get through to her some how." I replied.  
"Alright, if you say so." He replied.

For the next several years, I continued to try and build a relationship, and let me tell you, over those years, I learned how stubborn "STUBBORN" could be. If we were watching television, she would only watch things I hated, if ever there was something out of her reach, I wasn't allowed to help her, and if I did, she would act like she didn't want it.  
And guess who was sleeping in my bed, because it certainly wasn't me.  
But I never gave up on her, despite how many times I wanted to. Luckily, our first breakthrough didn't happen until the second year.  
I had woken up and was walking toward the living room when I noticed Lilly trying to grab a box of cereal off the top of the fridge.  
Lilly saw me standing behind her. I was about to move on, knowing she probably wanted nothing to do with me, when she started to wave her leafy hands in the air. I walked over to her. She avoided eye contact for a minute before she pointed at the cereal box.  
I was surprised to say the least, she was asking me to get her the cereal. I grabbed the box from the top of the fridge and gave it to her. She continued to avoid eye contact as she continued to make her breakfast.  
It was pretty much a milestone for us, because this was the first time we had any communication besides just crossing arms and turning backs against me.  
She eventually started getting into the routine of asking me for help when she needed to grab something out of reach, but the next milestone didn't occur until the next year, our third year together.  
Lilly at this point gotten used to asking for help, but we had yet to actually share any common interest, that was of course before what happened next. It was a Sunday, and it was my day off, so naturally, I was bumming around the house, looking for ways to entertain myself. Naturally, Lilly had taken control of the TV, and was channel flipping.  
I took a seat next to her on the couch and prepared for her to flip to something boring. The history channel, infomercial channel, or Arceus forbid, the auction channel.  
So color me surprised when she flipped past those channels. After a few more channel flips she eventually settled for some reality show about a contest to see who could make the best car, or something like that.  
Not that I was complaining or anything, it was at least more entertaining then what she usually picked. What I found weird was, I often felt Lilly's gaze staring at me, of course if I looked over, she was staring at the television. It felt like she was observing me, but either way, today was considered a milestone for me because I figured out a common interest between the two of us, or one of the common interest, competition.  
I later figured out that Lilly liked to watch shows about contest, like cooking, mask making, anything at all really. It wasn't until later that I began to sit down with her and watch these shows together. Sure, the day we First watched a show together, completely was the milestone, but I still had the feeling that I shouldn't of rushed to conclusion, luckily, playing it safe seemed to work, because now we both had a hobby to enjoy.  
Many more milestones came over the years, but one of the memorable ones I can think of was in our sixth year together.  
I'm going to admit it's a ridiculous fear, but I have it, a fear of thunder and lightning, go ahead and laugh, I know you want too. But believe it or not, it was this fear that I thought brought me and Lilly the closest.  
It was about 11:47 at night and I had to go to work tommororw, but wouldn't you guess, it was thundering outside, and because natures a dick, the thunder was extra loud tonight.  
Despite my best attempts to sleep, I was having a hard time, it's not exactly easy trying to sleep when you're getting a heart attack every 30 seconds.  
I tossed and turned and tried multiple tricks to drown out the thunder, but things were not going the way I expected. I let out a groan and there my pillow over my head, it was then I heard a creaking noise. I uncovered my head and looked at my doorway and saw Lilly p-Amit in through my door.  
"What are you doing up, you should be asleep by now?" I asked, trying to avoid the irony of my question.  
Just then, a loud blast of thunder happened to make an appearance into our conversation, nearly scaring me to death. When I had recovered from my mini heart attack, I saw Lilly shaking and her eyes were shut tight. This was the moment I discovered the second thing i discovered about Lilly, we both shared the same fear.  
I moved over on the bed and patted a spot for Lilly to sleep on. Lilly rushed to my bed and buried herself under the covers, not that I blame her, I've done the same thing Myself sometimes. Oh stop laughing.  
We slept together that night, and luckily, neither of us died from heart attacks. If there is something else I've learned from that experience, it's that you don't know what adorable is, until you wake up one day with a Lilligant sleeping next to you and their arms around you. My heart almost exploded.  
Much like the first milestone, it was took a while before we became bed partners, at first, it was only during thunder storms. She eventually started to use excuses, none of which I understood, since I, of course, don't speak Lilligant. Then she pretty much slept with me every night. Luckily I got my bed back around this time, along with Lilly sleeping with me.  
For the rest of the seventh year me and Lilly bonded in pretty much the same way Jared and Maria bonded. I had still yet to understand why Lilly was so stubborn in the beginning. But now we bring ourselves to the present, and the current situation I was in, I was planning on asking Lilly to further our relationship. But there was one problem. When it came to asking stuff like this, whether it was too a girl, or in this case, probably a pokemon.  
I tended to get nervous, and when I got nervous, I did some weird stuff. Which is pretty much the reason I haven't had a girlfriend to date.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and told myself to try and act calm. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room.  
"Hey Lilly." I called. Lilly turned back to face me. "I was figuring if you wanted to, we could take a lap around the park, what do you say?" I asked.  
Lilly nodded her head and turned off the TV,unaware of what I was really bringing her along for.  
It always surprised me how, despite the fact she didn't seem to have any actual legs, Lilly still managed to walk. We met a couple other pokemon owners out for a walk, chatted for a little bit. I wanted to wait for the right moment to ask Lilly about our relationship, I also had to make sure no one else was around. Like I said earlier, what I was doing wasn't exactly legal.  
Eventually me and Lilly had walked far enough that there seemed to be a empty place in the park, it was now or never.  
"Lilly, why don't we sit down for a moment?" I asked, pointing towards a park bench. Lilly nodded and hopped up on the bench.  
I took a seat next to her and tried hard not to think about the pressure of the situation.  
"nice day isn't it?" I said, trying to start the conversation.  
"Lilli." She replied, which I assumed meant yes.  
I was quiet for a second, trying to plan out what to say next. "So, it's been over six years since we first met, hard to believe isn't it?" I asked.  
This time Lilly was silent, she just remained staring out into the lake. I let out another deep breath and continued. "You know, we've gotten along a lot better since the first time we met. I remember when all you used to do was cross your arms and turn your back to me." I continued. Lilly still didn't reply, making me feel a little uncomfortable, I wasn't screwing up already was I? "Something wrong Lilly?" I asked. Lilly looked up at me. It was then I noticed the sadness in her eyes.  
Lilly wrapped her arms around me. "Lilligant!" She cried out. Confused was the best way to put how I felt a that moment, I had come out her to confess my feelings, and now my pokemon is hugging me and crying for some reason.  
"Hey Lilly, what's going on, why are you crying?" I asked, trying to get her to calm down. Lilly looked up at me, I assumed there was something else she wanted me to see.  
I looked at her for a little bit longer before I finally saw what she wanted me too, past her sadness, I saw regret. It was then I understood, she was trying to apologize for the way she had treated me in the past years.  
"Hey, it's alright, really." I said, petting the flower on her head. "It's alright, I forgive you, and, in fact, I kind of came out here to ask you something." I replied.  
Lilly looked back up at me, clearly curious as to what I was about to ask. "Well, as I said before, we have been together for a long time, and, well, over the years you and I have gotten a lot closer." I explained.  
"Rap it up here Ron, you're taking forever."I heard my sub-conscience commented.  
"Well, I was wondering, if maybe, you would like to well... You know, step our relationship up?" I asked sheepishly.  
Lilly looked confused as to what I was asking, making the already hard to ask question, even harder.  
"I'm asking if... You want to be my...mate?" I asked, trying to clear it up.  
The look of surprise on Lilly's face had me in an uncomfortable state. I wasn't sure what she would do next.  
Rather than try give me a straight answer, Lilly unwrapped he hands around me and stared straight ahead. I gulped, I might have screwed this up.  
We waited for minutes, none of us said anything.  
"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to." I informed her.  
Lilly looked back at me, then she looked away. "Lilli..." Was all she said.  
"What?" I asked.  
Lilly looked back up at me. "Lilli." She stated again.  
"Does that mean... Yes?" I asked. Lilly nodded her head. I cheered and threw my hands around Lilly. It took seven years, but I managed it, I managed to win Lilly over.

For the next year, we went on several dates, which we of course disguised as our "outings." Needless to say we pulled our relationship together pretty well.  
and finally one night we decided to reach the final step.  
It was our eighth year anniversary since I had adopted her.

Me and Lilly were turning in for the night, but I was anything but tired, and something told me Lilly wasn't either.  
I wasn't really sure how I was going to ask Lilly to go the final step. I mean, I couldn't just come out and say, let's have sex. My only hope was that I timed it right, and I said the right words.  
When I looked at the clock I realized it was 11:46, meaning Lilly probably was asleep. But if she wasn't, now would probably be the only time I could ask her.  
"Lilly, you awake?" I asked. Lilly looked back at me, showing she was having about as much trouble sleeping as I was. "I... Kind of want to ask you something important." I continued.  
"Lilligant?" She asked.  
"Well, as you know, it's the eight year since you were adopted, and it also commemorates the year we've been together as more than just pokemon and owner. And, if you're ready for it, I was wondering if you would want to... Take the final step?" I asked.  
Lilly, luckily, got the message I was saying. I hoped she didn't think I was rushing us into this, I just thought it was the right moment.  
Lilly wasn't quick to jump at the offer, which I couldn't blame her. but a couple minutes later she replied with: "Lilli." And nodded.  
"Really? You want to do this?" I asked, excitedly.  
"Lilli." She replied again, nodding.  
I was excited to say the least, but I tried to hide it the best way I could, trying not to ruin the moment. I kissed Lilly, in what I presumed was her mouth area. Lilly wrapped her leaf arms around me. As we pulled apart, I wondered how exactly we were going to do this, she didn't really have a mouth, or breast for that matter, so foreplay was kind of out of the question, for me at least.  
I brought myself to the bottom of Lilly, looking closer, there was a slit between the yellow petals of her feet. I took one of my fingers and did a quick rub up the slit, seeing if I could get a reaction.  
Sure enough, Lilly responded by quivering at my touch. "Well, at least I know where to put my dick." I thought.  
I took my finger again started slide it up and down Lilly's slit. Lilly let out a slight moan as I rubbed her. After a minute, I lightly inserted my finger into her, earning a gasp. I started to insert my finger more and more, until finally my finger was in. I started sliding it in and out, in a rhythmic pattern. Earning more moans and a couple whimpers from Lilly. I also noticed my finger getting wet from my actions. I removed my finger for a moment, much to the dismay of Lilly, and looked at my liquid-encoded finger. I ran my tongue up my finger, and in return I got something that tasted sweet, like sugar if it had blueberries in it. Needless to say, it wasn't half bad, and it certainly was arousing. I dove my finger back in this time inserting two, as a way to make up to Lilly for pulling out earlier, this time I quickened the pace, earning more juices on my finger, and more moans from Lilly, honestly I couldn't get enough of Lilly's moans. They were just so cute to me.  
I eventually decided to further the experience by skipping three fingers and just moving on to four. Lilly started to moan things in her language. I may not have been an expert, but I was pretty sure I knew what she wanted. I pumped her a few more times before finally stopping. Lilly seemed satisfied with my performance, but we still had one last thing too do. I stood off the bed and started undressing, taking off the pajama pants, then the boxers. Finally freeing my member from it's prison, it was getting pretty tight in there.  
I turned around and let Lilly have an eyeful of me, and she seemed pretty impressed. Hopefully I wouldn't disappoint. Something I have yet to mention was, I'm actually still a virgin at this point, but saying that I had yet to actually have a girlfriend, that shouldn't be so surprising.  
On the plus side, this was a first for both me and Lilly.  
I got back into position as I was on my knees in front of Lilly, my member anxiously awaiting to start.  
I grabbed Lilly's leafy hands and looked down. "You ready?" I asked. Lilly nodded. I inserted the head of my member into her, and dear Arceus was it like nothing I ever felt. I inserted myself more and more into Lilly, feeling her velvet-like insides close in around me, the heat of her was putting me in heaven. Eventually I reached my hilt. I held for a minute so Lily could adjust to me being inside of her, it didn't take long before I got the nod to continue. I started moving back and forth, making a slight slapping noise as I thrust into Lilly. Lilly Let out even louder moans, I couldn't help but moan either.  
"Oh thank Arceus." I moaned.  
I eventually pulled out further and and slammed in. Lilly squealed a bit as a result.  
A grin came across my face. "You like that don't you?" I asked.  
Rather than wait for a reply, I pulled back and slammed in again, earning yet another squeal. I continuously pulled back and slammed forward, just to hear the high pitched squeals of my partner. I started to pick up speed, wanting to see just how loudly I could get her to squeal.  
"LiLLi, lil, LiLLIgant..." She screamed.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to slow down." I moaned as a quickened my pace yet again, a loud slapping sound filling the air, along with the strong scent of her heat. My penis rubbing every area inside of her it could reach, begging to milk me of everything.  
I hovered over Lilly as I locked lips with her once more, still keeping my pace as I plowed into her. I could feel her moan into my mouth.  
I felt a pressure well up within me, knowing I was reaching my peak. I pulled out lips away from each other. "Lilly, I think I'm reaching climax." I alerted. Lilly put one of her leafy hands to my cheek. I knew what she wanted. I started thrusting harder into Lilly. This time giving it my all as I felt the inevitable end coming closer. Lilly wrapped her arms around mine. I felt sweat build up as I plowed further into my pokemon. Finally I couldn't hold on any longer, giving one last thrust, I let loose everything I had, spilling my white seed, filling Lilly to the rim. I let out a deep breath as I Let go the last of what I had. For a minute me and Lilly stayed connected together. I eventually pulled out and flopped down next to her. Both of us breathing pretty hard.  
"So (huff) think it was worth the wait?" I asked.  
I heard Lilly give out an exhausted giggle as she nodded. I smiled, I pulled Lilly close to me. I had finally done it, I had done what Jared had been doing all these years. But why didn't I get the answer I was looking for, what did I see in this pokemon that made me go through right years of waiting, just for sex.  
"Lilligant?" I heard my partner ask.  
"Nothing, just thinking." I replied.  
Lilly was quiet for a moment. "Lilli?" She asked.  
"A question? Sure, I guess." I replied.  
"Lilligant?" She asked.  
"What, of course I'm not going to abandon you, I mean, I didn't just adopt you to have sex with you." I replied. It was the. I saw the irony in my statement. And I felt horrible. Maybe that was the reason I didn't get the answer I was looking for. I didn't get Lilly just because I felt a connection, I got her because of how she looked, I DID adopt her just for sex. And for eight years, I've been taking care of her, just for sex.  
Lilly wrapped her hands around me, falling asleep. Seeing that cute face sleeping next to me also brought up something else in me.  
"No, there had to be another reason I adopted her, there had to be." I thought.  
I thought back to the first day I adopted her, looking past her beauty, I knew there had to be a reason I adopted her. The way she acted, all she did was turn her back to me. It was then I realized something. She reminded me of myself. When I was a kid, I always kind of had resentment against my mother for not letting me have a pokemon of my own. So anytime she asked me to do something, i did the exact same thing.  
That was the connection, but it still didn't answer my question, What was it about her that made me have sex with her.  
For a while I thought back to the past, the way I treated her, even when she treated me like dirt. I never gave up on her, or scolded her for her behavior, but why?

Because I saw her as more than a pokemon. It was then I got it. I didn't just see Lilly as a pokemon, or a sex toy. I saw her as a human like me, I treated her like one, I acted towards her the same way I would to another human. That was what Jared saw in Maria, to him, she wasn't a lucario, she was his life partner, and it was now I saw Lilly in the same way.  
I closed my eyes, satisfied. It took eight long years, but i figured it out.

I stood at the griddle, cooking up some pancakes, a smile practically plastered to my face.  
"Sounds like somebody was having fun last night." I heard a voice say.  
"Your up early." I replied.  
Jared laughed a little. "I could say the same thing about you. Then again, I guess I should be glad your up, how did last night go? From the sounds I heard it went wonderfully." He asked.  
"You could say that." I replied, sliding a pancake into a plate.  
"What's the tray for?" Jared asked.  
"I'm bringing Lilly some breakfast in bed." I replied as I poured a glass of milk. "And since your here, i just need to say I get why your with Maria."  
"Oh really?" Jared asked.  
"It took eight long years, but last night, I thought a lot about why I choose Lilly. And I came to realize why you picked Maria over any other human girl." I explained.  
"Well, being that me and Maria grew up together, we had years to establish our relationship, over those years, I came to respect Maria." Jared spoke up.  
"You came to respect her like you would another human." I commented.  
Jared grinned. "So you have figured it out." He laughed.  
"Yes, well, we can talk more about this later, for now, I'm going to bring Lilly her breakfast." I said grabbing the tray filled with food.  
I slowly opened the door to my room, trying hard not to spill anything onto the floor. I set the tray on the night stand. I took a seat on the bed next to Lilly. I put a hand on one of her cheeks, Lilly slowly opened her eyes.  
I smiled. "Morning sweetheart."  
_The end..._


End file.
